Hostage
by youshi
Summary: Ichigo is captured by hunters from the Soul Society.They threaten Rukia to turn herself in, be put in jail and Ichigo goes free with just a few minor injuries.Or they torture Ichigo to death, find Rukia themselves and throw her in jail.What will Rukia do?
1. The Begining

Chapter 1 

" Finally!" said Ichigo as he put away his sword.

He just finished off his third hollow that day. He walked over to his body, which was being occupied by Kon, a spirit that came from defective soul candy. Once Ichigo was back inside his body he picked up the small soul candy and put it into a stuffed bear.

"OOHH! Here comes Rukia!" cried Kon.

He ran up to Rukia and hugged her leg. She looked down at Kon and shook him off her leg.

"Finally done?" asked Rukia walking over to Ichigo.

"Yeah, it seems like the hollows are getting stronger." said Ichigo rubbing his sore arm.

"Well I think that last one was pretty strong for a hollow." said Rukia, "Come on it's starting to rain."

Rukia shoved Kon into her backpack and ran after Ichigo. Ichigo sneezed as he walked through the door of his house.

"You better not be sick." said Rukia, "You always need to be healthy so you can deal with any hollow that come."

"I'm not sick." sniffed Ichigo, "Now go up stairs before my dad gets home."

Rukia glanced Ichigo, then ran upstairs.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Ichigo!" yelled the teacher.

Ichigo had fallen asleep in class. He shot up, "What?"

"What is you answer for problem thirty?" said the teacher impatiently.

"Um..." Ichigo flipped through the packet of last nights homework, "125."

"Correct. Please no sleeping in my class." said the teacher, "Are you feeling okay? You have never slept in my class before."

Rukia looked over at Ichigo.

"Yeah... I'm just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Oh alright. For homework I want you to do pages 294-304 only 1-35." The bell rang, "Well I hope you all have great weekend see you all Monday."

The students hurried out of the classroom.

"Perfect timing I just got an order." said Rukia running up to Ichigo.

Rukia led Ichigo to a field. They saw a large hollow in the distance. Rukia heard snickering from the bushed that surrounded the fields.

"I have a weird feeling about this." said Rukia. She reached into her bag and pulled out her glove, "Kon must have fell out of my bag this morning. Please be careful."

Ichigo leaped out of his body and drew his sword. He looked at Rukia then ran off to the awaiting hollow.


	2. A Hollow?

Chapter 2 

By the time Rukia caught up with Ichigo he was already halfway into fighting the hollow. It looked like a giant sea urchin with legs. Rukia put Ichigo's body by a tree.

"Ichigo! Are you doing okay?" cried Rukia as Ichigo was stabbed at with needles that came from the hollow's body.

"Yeah!" yelled Ichigo in return.

He plunged his sword into the hollow. It got stuck. As Ichigo was trying to pull it out he was having dozens of needles being driven into him. Blood ran down his arms. Just then the hollow's tongue shot out from an opening on the top of it's body. It was long and pointy. It lashed out and stabbed Ichigo square in the chest, knocking him back. He pulled at it trying to get it out. He pulled out his sword and swung at it. Finally the tongue went back in the hole. Ichigo stood there swaying as he put his hand over his bleeding chest. His eyes closed with pain and collapsed to the ground. The hollow moved closer.

"ICHIGO!!" yelled Rukia trying to run forward to Ichigo but someone held her back.

"He's fine." said a deep male voice, "He's only knocked out from an injection."

Rukia's eyes widened as she saw the hollow split itself in half. Two hunters from the Soul Society emerged from the hollow. The picked up Ichigo and put him inside the hollow. They pushed a button on a remote control and the hollow transformed into a large suitcase. Rukia pushed away.

"We're here to arrest you." said the man.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's body and ran.

"You let her get away!" yelled a young woman, "And she took the human's body with her."

"Don't worry." said the man I slipped her a sleeping injection while I was talking to her just incase. She won't get very far. Now everything is going as planned.


	3. kidnapped

Chapter 3 

Rukia awoke under a tree in the field. She shoved Ichigo's body off of her arm. She rubbed her shoulder where the injection was made and looked around. It was really late. Rukia pulled Ichigo's body up onto her other shoulder and crept upstairs.

"Ichigo is that you?" said Dr. Kurosaki (Ichigo's dad).

Rukia jumped she forgot that Ichigo's dad was home. She was so surprised that Ichigo's body slipped from her grip and went tumbling down the stairs to the floor below. Rukia gasped and hurried into Ichigo's room before anyone saw her.

"Ichigo!" cried Dr. Kurosaki as he came running to see what the big noise was. He fell to his knees in front of Ichigo and shook it gently. But nothing happened, "I need to get him to the hospital!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. He opened the door it was Rukia. She had climbed out of a window after talking with Kon. She was holding Ichigo's jacket for and excuse to be at the front door.

"Oh hello Dr. Kurosaki. I'm Rukia from Ichigo's school. He left his jacket so I came here to return it to him." she looked at Ichigo's body next to Dr. Kurosaki. She pretended to be shocked. She hurried past him and knelt at Ichigo's side and tried to act concerned. "What happened?"

"I don't really know." replied Dr. Kurosaki.

When he wasn't looking Rukia put a piece of soul candy into Ichigo's mouth. His eyes opened. "Rukia? How did I get down here?"

Dr. Kurosaki looked at his son with surprise. "You fell down the stairs don't you remember?"

"No." said Kon/ Ichigo (Kon is in Ichigo's body).

Rukia nudged him, and gave him a stern look.

"Er... Yes I do." said Kon/ Ichigo, "I'm just tired that's all I wasn't watching where I was going and I missed the last step."

Dr. Kurosaki looked down at his son with great concern. "Well you should stay home from school tomorrow. Just to see if you're going to be okay."

Rukia motioned upstairs.

"Um... I need to put my jacket upstairs." Kon/ Ichigo dizzily got up and climbed the stairs.

"I'll go to make sure that he doesn't kill himself by falling on something." Rukia got up and hurried after Ichigo.

There was a sound of breaking glass upstairs. A scream erupted, then quickly followed by more breaking glass. Dr. Kurosaki shot upstairs. Rukia was kneeling in the doorway of Ichigo's room. It was a mess. The window was smashed. Everything was scattered everywhere like a tornado had hit. Ichigo was nowhere to be seen.

Dr. Kurosaki stood there in shock. Finally someone broke the silence.

"I-Ichigo has been kidnapped!" cried Rukia.


	4. The note

Chapter 4 

"By who?" asked Dr. Kurosaki.

"I don't know." said Rukia.

"I'm going to call the police." He ran down stairs to the phone.

Rukia got up and walked among the ruins of Ichigo's room. She spotted a note addressed to he on Ichigo's pillow. She opened it and it said...

We have what you want and you have what we want. So let's make a little trade. Either turn yourself in and the human goes free or, we find you by ourselves, throw you in jail and make you watch us torture the human to death then do the same to you. Pick what you like you have two days. But by the time you get this you will be down to one day so we suggest you reply soon. But, pick very quickly because every minute that ticks by will cause a great deal of pain to the human. But no answer we will choose which one that we want. And we think that you can guess which one.

_Soul Hunters_

She opened a small ball of paper that was attached to the letter. The soul candy that contained Kon was inside. She saw Kon's bear in the corner. She put the candy in it's mouth.

"AAH!!" screamed Kon, "Don't hurt me!" Kon opened his eyes, "Rukia!" He ran to her and hugged her leg, "I-I'm s-sorry... I couldn't stop them. They took him."

"It's okay...I'll get him back." said Rukia, "I know what to do"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"As you know our dear Ichigo Kurosaki is missing." said the teacher, Orihime burst into tears, "Well please class turn to page 294 to go over your homework..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Well there's no homework tonight so enjoy the night off." said the teacher as the students walked out of the classroom.

Rukia ran to the field where Ichigo was captured. She pulled Kon out of her bag.

"Helloooo Rukia!" said Kon gazing starry-eyed at her. Rukia had put him in a mouse's body.

Rukia put Kon in a box and picked up a tracking device. She stared at the little red dot that stood for Ichigo. He was in an old run-down jail 40 miles away. Rukia picked up her things and started running to the jail.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O


	5. Jail cell

Chapter 5 

Rukia looked into the jail window. The window was underneath the jail cells. There was an iron catwalk that connected all the cells together that had two sets of stairs going to the floor that Rukia was on. In the cell across from her on the second floor had a silhouette of someone slouched over in a corner. Rukia took Kon out of the box.

"Go see if that's Ichigo." said Rukia, "Be very quiet."

"Right."" said Kon as he hopped from the window to the jail floor.

Kon scurried across the floor and up the stairs. He almost to the cell, but a Soul Hunter opened the cell door. They walked over to the figure and dragged them out the door. It definitely was Ichigo. He was barely conscious as he was dragged by the collar of his shirt across the floor. Rukia tried to find another window. But, the next window was on the second floor. Luckily there was a tree next to the window. As she climbed she could her Ichigo yelling and screaming. As soon as she got up the tree the yelling had stopped. Kon scurried out from underneath the door where the screaming was coming from. He saw Rukia and hurried over.

"I-it was terrible! Oh Rukia what they were doing to him!" said Kon.

"What did they do?" asked Rukia as her eye's widened.

"Oh it was so terrible I just can't tell you I'm sorry." said Kon looking sadly at the ground. "They stopped as soon as Ichigo passed out."

"GET UP!" yelled a Soul Hunter.

"I don't think he can respond sir he's out cold." said the second Hunter.

"Then bring him back to his cell then." said the first Hunter, "Bring him back when he comes around."

The door opened Rukia ducked out of sight. The Soul Hunter dragged Ichigo back to his cell, leaving a small trail of blood behind him. He dropped Ichigo on a small bed in his cell. He locked Ichigo's hands and feet in shackles that were connected to the sides of the bed. The soul hunter left locking the door behind him. Rukia climbed through the window. She pulled out a lock pick from her pocket, and stuck it in the door. The door swung open. Rukia closed the door behind her.

"Ichigo?" whispered Rukia walking silently over to Ichigo.

He just laid there motionlessly. He was badly bruised all over, and was covered in cuts and blood. Rukia unlocked one of the shackles. Underneath was a bright red ring from the shackle. Minutes later all the shackles were off. Kon looked at Rukia.

"Do you want me to go in his body?" asked Kon.

"No even if he was conscious he wouldn't be able to move." said Rukia, "He has lost lots of blood. He needs to go to a hospital right away."

Rukia heaved Ichigo onto her shoulder. His body was like a block of ice. She moved to the cell window. She picked up Kon and put him in her bag. Since the jail was rundown Rukia could easily remove the bars that were over the window. She looked down they were on the second floor. She was just about to open the cell door but she heard footsteps coming towards her. She ran back to the window.

"Sorry Ichigo." said Rukia as she eased Ichigo out the window and letting go of him, making him tumble to the ground below.


	6. rain& blood

Chapter 6 

Rukia eased herself out of the window and jumped. She landed next to Ichigo. He had just gotten a fresh cut on the back of his head from a sharp object that was embedded in the ground. Rukia looked at it closely. A tiny red light tuned on. Sirens started wailing and lights flashed on. Rukia grabbed Ichigo and ran.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rain poured down as Rukia sped down the road. She was drenched with rain and Ichigo's blood. She could hear Ichigo inhale shaky breaths of air.

"Come on Ichigo. You can make it. Don't die." whispered Rukia, "We're almost there."

Rukia tripped on a curb and fell onto the pavement. Ichigo fell into a puddle next to her. A pair of feet walked in front of Rukia. It was Renji Abari.

"Hello Rukia." said Renji smirking down at her, "I see that our little tracking device worked."

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia struggling to get up. Renji had put his foot on her back to keep her from getting away.

"When that human got cut, a tracker was implanted into his head." Renji walked over to Ichigo and pulled out a small metal rod from Ichigo's cut, "I can't wait to tell your brother that I was the one to killed you." Renji pulled out his sword and swung it at Rukia. She collapsed holding her bleeding shoulder. "Prepare to die Rukia Kuchinki!!"

He held his sword above his head and brought it down with all of his strength. Rukia rolled out of the way escaping with a large cut on her leg. Her eyes widened as Renji got ready to finish her off. Rukia tried to move but he had put a binding spell on her. She closed her eyes and screamed as sword came down on her. Blood splattered everywhere. Rukia opened her eyes to find Ichigo struggling to keep standing. He had taken the sword hit. His eyes closed in pain. Tears streamed out of his eyes. He gasped for breath. The sword had gone straight through his chest. Ichigo screamed as Renji kicked him off his sword. Just then an arrow whizzed past Ichigo fell to the ground. It hit Renji in the shoulder. He fell to his knees and turned into a butterfly. He quickly flew away.

"He will be back." said a voice.


	7. ER

I apologize for all the errors!! I hope that I have fixed them all. If you find any errors in future chapters PLEASE tell me!! I will greatly appriciate it if you do. I am sorry that this chapter is so short!! I am working hard on making my chapters longer.

Youshi

* * *

Chapter 6

Rukia turn to see Uryu.

"ICHIGO!!" he hurried over.

Ichigo was worse then before. He was extremely pale. A stream of blood was coming from his chest. He was barely breathing. Uryu and Rukia carefully picked Ichigo up and hurried down the street to the hospital. The burst through the doors and hurried to the reception desk leaving streaks of blood across the white floor.

"OH MY!" cried passing nurses.

Doctors swarmed Uryu, Rukia and Ichigo. They hurried Ichigo away on a stretcher to the emergency room.

"Miss, please come with me you need to get those wounds taken care of." said a doctor easing Rukia into a wheelchair.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Three hours passed by. Uryu sat alone in the waiting room hoping that Ichigo and Rukia will be alright. A nurse came into waiting room.

"The girl is doing fine." said the nurse, "But the boy is still in surgery. He doesn't look good. He will be paralyzed for the rest of his life if he lives. His back is practically shattered. Do you know what happened to him?"

Uryu looked down thinking hard of what to say. Finally he spoke, "First I think I should tell you who he is. He is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is the kid who has been missing."

The nurse's face went white, "K-Kurosaki? OH MY – I need to get Dr. Kurosaki on the phone." She stared to run out of the room but stopped. "The girl wanted to talk to you. Her room is just down the hall and will be the fifth door to your left." She hurried out of the room to the nearest phone. 

Uryu walked to Rukia's room and opened the door.

"Rukia?" said Uryu

"Hello." said Rukia. Her leg and arm were wrapped in bandages. "Have you heard anything about Ichigo?"

"Yeah, they say that he doesn't look good." He replied sitting down next to Rukia's bed. "How are you?"

"I was told that I can leave tomorrow." said Rukia.

There was a loud commotion coming from the hall. Dr. Kurosaki had arrived.

"Where is my son? How is he? Is he okay?" he asked running down the hall to the operating room. Ichigo's sisters followed with tears in their eyes.

"Please Ichigo is in surgery would you like to see the two people who found him?" said nurse trying calm him down.

Uryu closed the door, "He coming."

Dr. Kurosaki walked into Rukia's room. "Thank you so much for finding Ichigo." started to cry his daughters comforted him with tears running down their faces. Finally he looked up. "Where was he? What happened to my son?"


	8. awaken

Chapter 8 

Uryu and Rukia exchanged looks.

"The people who kidnapped him…tortured him and Rukia saved him. But, as they were making their way to the hospital I just happened to be passing when the kidnapper was attacking them. They stabbed Ichigo in the chest." said Uryu, "But, quickly ran off when I ran over to them."

A doctor opened the door. "Ichigo's out of surgery. He's going to be permanently paralyzed. On of the stab wound was just centimeters away from his heart. I am sorry to say that that has caused him to be in a coma. But, you can still see him."

Rukia got out of bed and hobbled down the hall after them on a pair of crutches. They opened the door to Ichigo's room. Mr. Hat-n-clogs was just leaving. They walked into the room. It was very quiet all they heard was the beeping of a heart monitor and the ticking of a clock. Ichigo was lying quietly in his hospital bed. He had a bunch of tubes and needles in his arms. He was extremely pale as his white sheets. He was wrapped in bandages from head to toe except for his head. He only had bandages around his forehead. Dr. Kurosaki ran to his unconscious son. He fell to his knees at the side of Ichigo's bed and cried into his hands.

"Oh, Ichigo…"He cried, "Please stay with us…don't die. I won't be able to take it."

"He'll make it." said Uryu, "Ichigo's strong he'll be fine. Don't worry.'

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

During the second week in the hospital Ichigo's condition got worse. The doctors had put him on oxygen because during the night he stopped breathing. He was still in a coma, doctors tried everything to get him to wake up but nothing worked.

"So how's Ichigo today Dr. Li?" asked Rukia as the doctor finished taking off her bandages.

"He still has a fever from this morning." said Dr. Li washing his hands, "You can go see him you're all set. Just come see me if you have any problems."

Rukia thanked Dr. Li then hurried over to Ichigo's room. He still was very pale. Rukia watched Ichigo's breath form little clouds in his oxygen mask.

"Oh Ichigo…" said Rukia as she closed her eyes, "This is all my fault for getting you into this mess. If you die it will be my fault. I will never forgive myself if you do." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Rukia?" someone said weakly.

Rukia opened her eyes and quickly looked around.

"Rukia…" they said again.

She looked over to see that it was Ichigo. Hi eyes were still closed but he was talking.

"Rukia were am I?" said Ichigo groggily as he opened his eyes, "What happened to me? Why can't I move? Why am I in so much pain?" he winced.

"OH MY- ICHIGO!" cried Rukia.

Dr. Li came running in to see what was the matter. His jaw dropped. He ran out to call Dr. Kurosaki.

"Oh Ichigo." said Rukia, It's so wonderful to see you awake. We thought that you weren't going to make it."

"I can't die." said Ichigo looking up at Rukia, "My family needs me. I can't leave them. When my mother died it, took us a long time to adjust. They probably couldn't take me going too."

Rukia's eyes filled with tears.

"Ichigo!" cried Dr. Kurosaki as he burst through the door crying tears of joy. He kneeled next to his son, "Oh Ichigo you scared me so much. Everyone's been so worried that you were going to die. It's a miracle!"

"Well you don't need to worry any more I'm here now." said Ichigo closing his eyes as tears rolled down his face.


	9. the plot

Chapter 9 

A week went and a half by and Ichigo was finally stable enough to leave the hospital. He had a personal nurse with him at all times to help since all he could move were his arms and head. He had to be in a wheelchair and his room was upstairs he was able to switch rooms with Dr. Kurosaki. In doing this it would be easily access it without being carried. Since the nurse the nurse was with Ichigo all the time Rukia had to move into a small apartment with Kon.

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

"So are you ever going to be able to go to school?" asked Keigo.

"I don't know." said Ichigo as he sat in his wheelchair in his room.

"We miss you a lot. It's more boring without there." Keigo's watch started to beep, he looked down at it. "Uh oh. I have to go." He grabbed his coat, "See you soon Strawberry." He hurried out of the door.

Ichigo wheeled himself over to his bed. He hoisted himself onto it. He tried to reach his covers at the edge of his bed but it was no use since he couldn't sit up. He had to lay and wait for his nurse Ms. Luna to return from getting supplies at the hospital. He stared at his white ceiling try to figure out what to do next. He decided to take this moment of 'alone time' and use it for sleeping. The injured soul reaper closed his eyes. He was asleep by the time his little sister Yuzu came to check on him. She gently put blankets over her sleeping brother. She smiled as she left the room.

Hours passed and Ichigo slept on. Not knowing of the forming plot to finish him and Rukia off in the Soul Society.

"Nice job in handling that human Lieutenant." said a passing soul reaper.

"Thanks." smiled Renji. His injury from that night was completely healed. He walked through the doors of the Soul Society's counseling room where Rukia's older brother awaited with Captain Ichimaru.

"We need to finish this issue as soon as possible so I have gotten the best." said Ichimaru.

"I know we don't usually take care of problems this way but we had no choice." said Renji sitting down next to Ichimaru.

"Yes we have already discussed this matter we just need the time and place." said Kuchiki, "We'll give it three days. No more no less."

"But why three?" asked Renji.

"Because on the third day there will be a solar eclipse." said Kuchiki, "It will become extremely dark and it will work in our favor. They won't be able to see it coming."

Renji looked at Kuchiki, "It finally will be the end of Rukia and Ichigo."

Rukia walked into Ichigo's room to find him sleeping. She could only see his bright orange hair sticking out from under his covers. Rukia stood there wondering what to do, wake Ichigo up or let him sleep. But, she didn't have to choose because Ms. Luna came in the door. She walked over to the sleeping Ichigo and shook him gently.

"Ichigo…. Ichigo you need to wake up to take your medicine." Ms. Luna took out a small bottle of white capsules from her white medical coat.

Ichigo groggily opened his eyes. He turned himself over the best that he could so he see Ms. Luna. She handed him three of the capsules, and Ichigo swallowed them.

"Does anything hurt?" asked Ms. Luna taking Ichigo's pulse.

"Not really." Ichigo looked up at Rukia, "Oh hey Rukia."

"Oh you have a visitor I'll leave I just need to do one more thing that I need to do. Please if you wouldn't mind please go out into the hall?" Ms. Luna ushered Rukia out and closed the door.

A few minutes later the door opened.

"You can go in. I just needed to change his bandages." Ms. Luna walked into the kitchen.

Rukia walked in as Ichigo was buttoning up his shirt over his new bandages. The nurse had propped him up to a sitting position.

"Rukia." said Ichigo when he was done, "What am I going to do about being a soul reaper? I can't even sit up let alone fight."

"That is why I came." said Rukia, "I am going to teach you how to fly."

"What?! Fly?!" exclaimed Ichigo, "Where am I going to learn? I can't leave this room."

"Yes you can, just get into your chair and I'll handle the rest." said Rukia.


	10. The dream

I apologize that this chapter is kinda late. My computer wouldn't let me load it onto this site. It has over 900 words! I'm so proud! I hope that it's long enough! I tried my best to do so! I really hope that you enjoy it!

Youshi

* * *

Chapter 10

"What did you tell Ms. Luna?" asked Ichigo as he wheeled himself next to Rukia.

"I told her that I was taking you for a visit to your dad's hospital." said Rukia, "Oh we need to turn down here." They turned down a bumpy dirt road. "And when we come back we will pass it. If she asks how the visit was you can tell her that he was busy."

They stopped when Rukia's destination was reached. It was a small clearing surrounded by trees.

"Okay…to fly all you need to say is 'wrosine' and if you say it perfectly you will have no limit to where you can go. But, if you say it wrong you will be limited to only eighty kilometers. (about 50 feet) So are you ready to try?"

Rukia helped Ichigo out of his body. Ichigo leaned most his weight on Rukia so he wouldn't collapse.

"Rosign." said Ichigo. He hovered a few meters off of the ground. He was able to let go of Rukia and hovered in the air.

"It's 'wrosine' try again." Rukia pulled Ichigo back to the earth, "And when you want to stop flying say 'wodgen'. By flying you always have a possibility of falling. And if you fall you have to say 'wrosine' again."

Ichigo practiced this for two days and on the third day he mastered flying. It was on the same day of the solar eclipse.

"Today is the solar eclipse I want everyone to try to watch it." Said Mr. Chang Ichigo's science teacher.

Today was also Ichigo's first day of school since he was kidnapped. He was quieter than usual in all of his classes and he didn't talk much with his friends. Orihime and Tatsuki were starting to notice Ichigo's strange new behavior. They waited for him after class to see what was wrong.

"Ichigo are you okay you have been acting strange. I have never seen you so quiet before." said Tatsuki.

Ichigo looked down at his feet and tightened his grip on his wheelchair. Finally he spoke, "Things have happened to that have never before." Ichigo looked up, "Thing that happen in people's most terrifying dreams have happened to me."

"Oh Ichigo!!" cried Orihime as she hugged him.

"If I may ask…What exactly happened to you?" asked Tatsuki.

"I don't really want to tell you about it. Every time I close my eyes I relive it over and over and the pain always comes with it. I don't want to tell people because they will ask lots of questions that I won't want to answer. I wouldn't like that, so no I'm sorry but I just can't." Ichigo wheeled away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Help.." mumbled Ichigo in his sleep. He was dreaming about being kidnapped for the fourth time. Ichigo stared to breakout into a cold sweat as he relived being tortured. "No…" He started to thrash, twisting his upper body in his sheets. The sheets started to wrap themselves around the terrified soul reaper which made him panic even more. He opened his mouth and let out a small yell of terror. His heart started to race and started to breath more heavily and quickly. He opened his mouth again to yell but a hand softly touched his shaking shoulder. Ichigo's eyes flashed open to see who had touched him. It was Rukia, her eyes were wide with worry. Ichigo inhaled a deep shaky breath. He covered his face with his sweaty hands and started to cry. Rukia had never seen Ichigo cry, the only time was when he woke up from his coma and that was it. It was hard for her to watch him cry. She reached over and embraced him in a hug. He put his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. A few tears ran down Rukia's cheeks as she held Ichigo. They stayed like that until Ichigo stopped crying. Rukia blushed slightly as they separated. She had never really hugged someone before.

"Thanks…Rukia." sniffed Ichigo as he wiped his eyes with his hand. "So what are you doing here?"

"There's an order." said Rukia she looked gravely at Ichigo, "It's the Grand Fisher."

"How do you know? The phone doesn't tell you what hollow it is." Ichigo ran his hand through his orange hair.

"I know because he attacked me and Kon." Rukia's eyes sparkled with tears but they did not fall. "The Grand Fisher got Kon… He got him right in front of me."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

**Flash back to Rukia's apartment to when the Grand Fisher attacked**

Rukia shot up in bed. She had just heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Hello?" Rukia got up from her bed and walked out of her room.

There in her dining room was the Grand Fisher. He had Kon in his grasp. Kon struggled to get free put it was no use.

"Help Rukia!!" he cried.

"Mmm… a mod soul. I haven't had one of these in years." The Grand Fisher dangled Kon over his open mouth.

"Rukia I love you!! Tell Orihime that I will never forget her! AHHH!!" Kon was dropped into the hollow's mouth.

"Ah that hit the spot." The Grand Fisher looked at Rukia, "Tell sonny I'll be him in the park down the street. I want you to be there to." The hollow disappeared.

**End of flashback**

Ichigo soared over Rukia as they raced to the park. They left Ichigo's body in bed so it wouldn't get in the way. Rukia raced passed as shady tree where Renji was watching. The plan was working perfectly.


	11. The End

Chapter 11: The End (finally) 

I'm really sorry that this took so long! This is the last chapter of 'Hostage'. I hope you enjoy it!!

The moon was half covered by the time Ichigo and Rukia reached the Grand Fisher. He was waiting in the park just like he said.

"Hello sonny, I will enjoy devouring your soul tonight." said the Grand Fisher.

"Ichigo, be careful out there you can't afford to get hurt even more." said Rukia.

"I will try." said Ichigo.

"Well this is your third time seeing me now you definitely must die." the Grand Fisher lunged towards Ichigo but, the soul reaper flew out of the hollow's reach. "I see that you have mastered flying." the Grand Fisher looked towards Rukia, "But, your girlfriend can't." Rukia tried to run from his grip but he caught her. She struggled to say a spell but the hollow held a large finger over her mouth.

"Rukia!" Ichigo flew forward and started to slash at the hollow try his hardest to free his companion.

The Grand Fisher grabbed Ichigo with his other hand and dug his nails deep into the orange haired soul reaper.

Ichigo cried out in pain as blood dripped from the fresh new holes in his chest. He tried to cut himself free but it was no use. The hollow shook Ichigo roughly making him drop his sword. He swore as it hit the ground. The Grand Fisher opened his mouth and held Rukia over it.

"I'm sorry Rukia." said Renji turning away. He knew what was going to happen next. The plan was working perfectly. "I really wish that it didn't have to end this way."

"Rukia no!!" screamed Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed as she was dropped into the hollow's gaping mouth.

"NO!" Ichigo's eyes burned with tears. He had lost another loved one to this monster. There was no way that he was going to let the Grand Fisher get away with it.

Ichigo's heart pounded in is chest causing more blood to flow from his wounds. His soul energy doubled causing as strong energy wave that made the Grand Fisher drop him.

"Wrasine!" yelled Ichigo, he soared high into the air. He quickly dived down and grabbed his sword.

"Well sonny you're all that's left to go." said Grand Fisher, "Any last words?"

"I am not going to lose to you!" Ichigo charged forward but stopped short. A sliver of the moon was left letting just enough light to see where things were.

"Remember this?" the Grand Fisher waved his decoy in front of Ichigo's face. But instead of his mother or the girl it was of Rukia.

Ichigo stared at it stone-faced forgetting everything around him. As the moon became fully covered the decoy smiled at him. Something shot through his chest. As the moon was uncovered he realized that, he was being stabbed by the Grand Fisher's nails once again. Ichigo fell to the ground gasping and coughing.

"Wrasine!" cried Ichigo.

He hovered right in front of the hollow and drove his sword into the middle of his head. The Grand Fisher yelled and hit Ichigo away as he died. Ichigo smiled.

"That was for you mom, you to Rukia and okay Kon." Ichigo laid on the ground for a while. As he lay there the pain from his injuries started to spread though out his body. He watched the body of the defeated hollow disappear. "Wrasine." Ichigo hovered in the air. He stared down at the pool of blood that was forming below him. "I have to make it home."

Renji watched the soul reaper struggle to get home. He disappeared when he saw Ichigo collapse onto the pavement.

"Sir the mission was carried out and finished." said Renji walking up to Kinchiki.

"Good." said Kinchiki.

Renji walked away. Kinchiki turned and faced a window. A single tear fell from his cold eyes, "I'm so sorry Rukia."

Mr. Hat-n-Clogs stood over the dying soul reaper. He tried his best to heal him, but it was to late. He brought Ichigo back to his body. "We'll miss you Ichigo."

Ichigo opened his eyes a little and said with his last dying breath. "I can proudly face my mother now. The monster who killed her is gone." he smiled slightly as his last breath left him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next day the doorbell rang. It was Mizuro.

"Hi is Ichigo ready to go to school?" asked Mizuro.

"I don't know I'll go see." Yuzu ran to Ichigo's room, "Ichigo are you awake? Mizuro's here." she opened the door. She walked over to Ichigo's body and shook it gently, "Ichigo wake up, it's time to go to school."

Sadly Ichigo would never wake up.

I really hoped you enjoyed reading 'Hostage'. I know that there were some really weird pairings in the story but they kind of fit together. I want to thank all the people who reviewed this story especially Hyou-kun for helping me with my chapter writing. I also want to thank all the people who have read this story. I really appreciate it. I hope that you will read some of my future stories.

Youshi


End file.
